


May- Last One

by Michael_Demos



Series: Writing Prompts DuckTales [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Other, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: I know how Donald felt.
Series: Writing Prompts DuckTales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754779
Kudos: 13





	May- Last One

How could he have known it would be the last one?

The last too-big batch of waffles eaten in fifteen minutes, breaking their previous record of twenty minutes, the last bruise from an adventure, the last look up at the moon.

The last time he spoke to his uncle.

The last time he saw the mansion.

The last time he saw his sister.

The first time he became a father.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this today instead of the 31st because I couldn’t wait.


End file.
